Goose the Weird-If A Penguin in a Mechsuit Wasn't Strange
Note: If you know how to drive a tank in any Battlefield game then Goose is just for you. Name: Goose the Weird. Goose is a platypus with military training, a reverse engineering degree and commands a tank he calls the Hind. Goose the platypus is an old friend of Toby and was shown the door just as quickly when he went to join the Peacekeepers. Toby was kicked out because he was too cute, Goose was kicked out because he was too “weird-looking” for the job. Goose wasn’t as pissed as Toby was and instead decided to show his skills by forcing his way onto the battlefield in the most ridiculous way possible, in a battle tank hanging around in an old war museum by retrofitting it for modern warfare. After coming to the aid of a UPR unit in the thick of combat, the commanding officer of the squad was so amazed he struck a deal with Goose to induct him into the UPR’s black ops operations as a heavy vehicle specialist. Health: 2403 Shields: 600 Role: Defender/Tank/Weird/Complex Weapon: Main Battle Cannon: Goose’s main weapon is a powerful cannon which deals 340 damage to targets in a radius. It requires about eight seconds to reload, but while reloading, you can use the secondary attack to fire heavy machine gun rounds at attackers, dealing 21 damage per shot. Ability 1: Power Reserves: Goose activates the Hind’s energy reserves to restore 560 health or shields depending on whichever one is full. Health is always prioritized. Lasts over 6 seconds. Ability 2: Fine Tuning: Gives the Hind 75% increased movement speed for 15 seconds. Ultimate: Full Salvo: Goose activates his secret weapon, a salvo of six lock-on lasers each doing 140 damage to enemy targets. After complete lock-on, all lasers are fired at locked-on targets. Talent: Old Machine: Despite being a skilled engineer and vehicle specialist, Goose’s Hind is still an aging machine and can’t move any faster than his tank’s base movement speed. This makes it an easy target, but it is immune to critical damage. Augmentation Paths: War Machine and Battle Hardened War Machine Level 1: Takes 2 seconds off of the main cannon’s reload time. Level 2: Activating Power Reserves increases damage output. +10% damage for 6 seconds. Level 3: Loads the Hind’s Main Cannon with special MIRV shells which release child grenades along the path of a fired shell. 43 damage per child grenade. Level 4: Increase base movement speed. +20% movement speed. Level 5: Enemies hit by shells take bleed damage. 52 damage over 2 seconds. Level 6: Fine Tuning removes any impairment effects and renders you immune to them for the duration of the ability, but reduces its duration. -5 seconds to duration. Level 7: HMG rounds slow enemies hit by it once every 7 seconds. 3 second slow duration. Level 8: Power Reserves’ cooldown is increased, but it restores more health and/or shields. +200 health or shields restored. Level 9: Further takes two more seconds off of the main cannon’s reload time. Level 10: Increases the number of times you can lock onto enemies by 2. Battle Hardened Level 1: Critical hits with the HMG speed up cannon reload speed by 0.5 seconds. -0.5 seconds per critical. Level 2: At the end of Power Reserves, your shields start recharging. Level 3: Fits the Hind with a special barrel nozzle which causes tank shells to fragment and increase the spread of shell attacks, but greatly reduces range of the shells. -75% to primary weapon range. +75% spread. Level 4: Increase turret speed, strafing speed and back pedaling speed. +25% to all base movement speeds. Level 5: The Hind can now store up to two additional shells if they haven’t been fired, but reduces damage that the shells do. -25% to primary weapon damage. Level 6: Nearby teammates get a movement speed bonus while Fine Tuning is active. +30% movement speed. Level 7: The HMG rounds now reveal enemies each time they get hit. 0.5 seconds enemy mark duration. Level 8: When your shield breaks, activating Power Reserves or Fine Tuning gives you an overshield. +225 overshield for 8 seconds. Level 9: Enemies hit by tank shells are knocked back. Level 10: Full Salvo’s lasers no longer lock onto targets but will reactively attack anyone who attacks you. Hits up to 6 times.